


Footage

by MycroftFeels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftFeels/pseuds/MycroftFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea goes back to the office to a familiar image. Mythea friendship ficlet. Platonic Mystrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footage

The elevators had been shut down for the day already, so, without hesitation, Anthea took off her heels at the bottom of the stairs and up she went. She sighed and took the key out of her pocket as she turned left at the corner. It was unbelievable she had forgotten about those documents before leaving the office, but, apparently, she had, and that meant having to come back all the way from her apartment before her boss found out. She went into the office and was heading straight to her desk, when she noticed something was amiss. The door that led to Mycroft’s office was slightly open, and a feeble light illuminated the carpet at her feet. She stood there for a moment, not sure if she should go in or call security. She finally took a deep breath and carefully pushed the door in. 

-Sir?

Anthea peaked her head in to a pretty disturbing image: in his chair, feet up on the desk, was a very surprised Mycroft Holmes, holding in his hands what seemed to be a very large bucket of ice cream, with a spoon poking out of his mouth. In front of him, on the desk, his computer was playing some kind of footage that Anthea couldn’t discern from afar, but still knew perfectly well what it was. 

-Again? I thought we had agreed you wouldn’t do this anymore.

Mycroft took the spoon out of his mouth and placed it in the ice cream bucket as dignifiedly as the situation allowed.

-I thought you would send the documents on the health reform this evening.

He looked at her with both his eyebrows raised and a look on his face that clearly stated that he wouldn’t tolerate being bossed around for the night. Or ever, for that matter. Anthea’s lips pursed, only for a second. She then walked over to him, leaning on his desk to see the computer screen. She reached for the spoon but her hand was swiftly but gently slapped away.

-Where is he tonight?

-London Police Awards and Charity Gala. 

Anthea noticed the half smile on her boss’ face. She had finally managed to snatch the spoon and was sucking on it at he spoke.

-Is that his wife?

Mycroft frowned noticeably.

-Unfortunately.

-He looks wonderful, though. Look at the fit on that tux… sir.

He couldn’t contain an almost silent laugh.

-Yes, I have noticed. -He looked away from the screen and stared at her silently for a second. -Are you staying for long?

Anthea snapped out of her thoughts.

-Oh, no I was just…- She noticed the look on his face- Unless you want me to.

-I would like that. We should order more ice cream, however.

Anthea smiled and nodded.

-I’m on it, sir.


End file.
